


The Fall of an Angelo

by Kritlekro



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mob, Backstory, Brothers, Drinking, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 17:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kritlekro/pseuds/Kritlekro
Summary: It's the late 40s. The Roselli family, one of the biggest names in the New York crime families, finds an opportunity to make some new money, but at what cost could this come to them? Follow Angelo, human Angel Dust, as he tries to seal this deal with his family's connections, but ends up falling into a rabbit hole that he never could have imagined.
Kudos: 13





	The Fall of an Angelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelo Roselli, youngest son of the Roselli family, has his drug deal celebration end abruptly as his brother comforts him with a deal that could make or break the family.

The night life of the big apple had become notorious for it's various moments of debauchery and craze. People would go out of their way just to go party in all the swankiest joints around big city. Yes, you could feel the swing in everyone's step out tonight, life was feelin' grand for everyone, especially the younger son of the Rosellis who had just gotten back from a deal he'd been overseeing for the family out in Queens. He got himself in his usual club, and was instantly greeted with cheers from Roselli's associates that frequented the club.

-"DUSTY!!" The men called out to the smirking young fit man in the white suit entering the room.  
-"Ey! I got the deal to go through. So this round's on me everyone!" He called out as he walked over to the bar.

Angelo Roselli, youngest of the Rosellis in his late 20s. He was the main guy any of the men could go to when they had a beat on a good deal that involved drugs. His family had a major role in New York's drug trade, and overseeing it all was Angelo "Dusty" Roselli.

-"So Angelo, how's ya sister doin?" One of the men asked him  
-"Ah Molly, she's been stayin' out of trouble for the most part."  
-"Is she still seeing that jergoff Luciano? The one from the Morellos"  
-"Nah nah. She's a good gal." Angelo admits as he raises his glass. "Ey, cin cin!"

The men join in on his toast as he downs down a dose of his usual go to drink, some strong liquor to get the mood flowin'. He shivers and puts the glass down as he exclaims out in pleasure.

-"Man that's good stuff!!" He turns back to the man "Anyway... My sister's good, she listens to her twin brother."  
-"I still remember when the twos of you played around near my place." One of the older men in the crowd says. "Now you're all grown up, and takin' over the business."  
-"Ey, we got good teachers to keep us straight." He answers laughing a bit.

The conversation was cut short when Angelo felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over and could see his older brother.  
Vinicio Roselli, the eldest of the Roselli. Not many people really know much of him other than his own family. He always seemed to be the quiet kind. He's was first in line to take over the family's business, his usual business being overseeing every operation the family ran, keeping in touch with the other families, and generally acting as the main anchor of the family.  
Vinicio motioned over to an open booth of the club, he was sitting there with someone else. He didn't really have to say much else for Angelo to understand what he had to do.

-"Ey I'll talk to you guys later. Ciao." He said bidding everyone farewell, following his brother to the booth and sitting himself ahead of the two men.

The man was someone that Angelo did not know, but from the looks on him he seemed to be important, sporting a full on dress and the usual get up you'd see a businessman having.

-"Angelo. This is Jacob. He's got some product we want to try pushing." Vinicio spoke softly, his voice never really was too overpowering when talking to friends or family, but looks would make even the mightiest of men shiver in fear.

Dusty snorted and looked over at the man. He pulled out a cigarette, lighting it up and smoking it as he spoke to the balding glassed man.

-"You sure he's trustworthy?"  
-"I work for you father as a chemist connection. Our lab provides most of the products you sell. But we have something new. A prototype if you will."  
-"Oh ye? What's that buddy?"  
-"Angelo. He has a vitamin pill we want to see if it's worth selling."

Angelo blinks and looked over at the man for a quick moment, unsure of this man even more.

-"I heard from some of my connections that the government was testin' something new. What's the catch?"  
-"No wonder you're head of the drugs division of your family." The man smirks and takes a hefty drink of his tincture of opium, sighing softly. "The catch, Dusty, is we want you to serve the US Government as a 'guinea pig'."  
-"Ya fucken' kiddin' me here?! Ragno, you can't really trust this guy."

Vinicio stayed silent for a moment before sighing and sliding over a paper to the younger Roselli. It was pictures of him selling product, Vinicio overseeing the disposing of a corpse.

-"I'm sure you'll think otherwise, Angelo." The man says smirking. "I have enough to put you, your brother, and your father behind bars. As well as a big majority of your men, and your sister. And trust me, there's copies of those with someone I trust will release them if I go missing"  
-"I know it's out of nowhere Angelo. But, please do this for us."

Angelo stays quiet for a moment as he looks over the two men. Would he really stoop this low? Becoming some drug test guinea pig?

-"Fine. But, you clear our family's name. All of us. Capcisce?"  
-"You have my word Angelo that I will personally put any ill feelings behind me and my associates, and make sure these never see the light of day."

The man gets up and moves over to the end of the booth, taking his briefcase he pulls out a piece of paper and places it on the table, taking the pictures that the Roselli's had just seen and smirking.

-"Now. If you'll excuse me gentlemen. I have business to take care of. We start our partnership tomorrow."

As the man walks away, Angelo starts to fume up smash the table the two Rosellis are sitting on.

-"Ey, does dad know anything about this?" He's met with nothing but a head shake from his older brother. Angelo lets out an exasperated sigh of relief.  
-"I want you to go Angelo. See if you can make that profitable for us." The elder Roselli stands up and walks over to his younger brother, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I trust you."

And with that, Vinicio walks away from the joint, leaving Angelo wondering what's going to happen if the chemist doesn't keep his promise. What was that vitamin pill he was going to be testing? And what has his life just turned into?


End file.
